Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs
by Feltonsgirl90210
Summary: Lily is coming back for her 6th year at Hogwarts and James is still trying to persuade her that she actually loves him and not the giant squid!crap at summaries. i promise the story is better than the summary!
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER-**DDDDDDDDDDDAAAAAAAAAMMMMMMMMMMNNNNNNN! NO IM NOT J.K. ROWLING! ACK! Newho I am some poor little person who is obsessed with harry potter and therefore writes stories containing stuff belonging to J.K. Rowling but I get nothing for it! Now leave me alone! XXX

**CHAPTER 1- Delightful Reunions**

"Lily! Hey Lily! LILY EVANS ARE YOU COMPLETELY DEAF!" Lily barely had time to look towards the source of the noise when a skinny girl with short black hair and rounded black glasses had thrown her arms around her neck. Seconds later another girl of the same age with a round, friendly face and long blonde hair had practically jumped on top of Lily Evans and began strangling her.

"EEEEEEKKK! Oh my god I've missed you so much over the summer!"

The billowing smoke that the Hogwarts Express was issuing was leaving a blanket of cloud floating just above their heads. Alice Preston, Dorcas Meadowes, and Lily Evans were all in their 6th year at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. They were getting ready to board the train that would take them back to school after the summer holidays.

"Oi! Evans! Over 'ere." Looking over her shoulder she saw the last person she wanted to see after having a restful summer. James Potter looked his usual arrogant self. Sirius was standing beside him eyeing one of the Ravenclaw prefects. Lily's eyes rested on Remus. Was it just the light or did Remus look seriously ill.

"Go on Lily, I think he wants to talk to you." Alice said while trying not to laugh.

"Ya Alice, but you see there is a problem there because I don't want to talk to him…ever!" she hissed back. Then she groaned loudly. He had decided she was taking too long getting over to him, so, to save her the trouble of walking, he strutted over and stood by her shoulder. She shot him a look of pure disgust and his hand jumped instinctively to his hair.

"Hello ladies." He said looking at Alice and Dorcas, then looking at Lily he added while bowing. "M'lady."

"Potter what do you want?" she snapped as the two girls beside her started giggling. "Giggling should be made illegal" she thought furiously to herself.

"Hey lily, we'll see you on the train. You can go and, you know, talk to Potter like you obviously want to." Alice said.

"No, please _don't_ leave me on my own with…WHAT POTTER-" she yelled rounding on James. "-Could possibly be_ so_ important that I couldn't go one day, just _ONE DAY_, without having talk to _you_?"

"Oh, well, I was just wondering if you were still with the giant squid because then I'll have to offer him my congratulations for putting up with you for so long, or her for that matter because I'm not exactly sure what sex it is." He added as an afterthought. "but you know, if you do swing that way I wouldn't mind because I'm sure I'd enjoy watching you-!"

"Now, now Prongs." Sirius said in mock seriousness as he had just sauntered over to James, leaving a pouting Ravenclaw prefect in his wake. "That is no way to talk to a lady in public. At least get her onto the train before-"

"Potter and Black! Would you mind keeping your fetishes to yourself…_please_!" Turning on her heel she went off to find her friends leaving an amused Sirius behind her.

"Bad luck prongs. I reckon she still thinks you're a prat, and frankly I don't blame her. I mean look at you! You're hair's shit, your face looks like something fell on it, you're…"

"Thanks a million Padfoot-" James cut him off quickly. "-and I think your fan-club just arrived." James pointed over to a gang of teenage girls who had just come through the barrier to Platform 9¾ . They seemed to be looking for something but after one of them squealed and pointed over at Sirius they all made their way over giggling.

"Oi Prongs! Wouldn't it be absolutely spiffing if I was so amazing looking that I had my own private fan club who would do anything…to satisfy me?" He looked at the continuously giggling girls as though he had only just spotted them. "Well would you look at that. Be back in five minutes mate." He said with a mischievous grin on his handsome face. "No wait, make it ten. You go make sure Wormtail doesn't try to follow me like last time."

"Hurry up then, the Hogwarts Express is leaving in about ten minutes. I'll go and see to our furry little pervert!"

* * *

**_(A/N);_** ok you know what to do…REVIEW! ; p please let me know what you thought of this. First lily and James story, so I'm soooooo nervous. All reviews are really appreciated! tehe…poke! ; p XXX 

(Thanks to my beta reader GaryLovesPickles! YOU ROCK!)tehe poke! ; p


	2. Things that go scuffle in the night

Sorry this took so long, I've just been soooooo busy! Please review and hopefully I'll see you all next chappie…when it comes…

Thanks to my absolutely tanfastic beta reader Garylovespickles! You ROCK!

**_DISCLAIMER-NOTHINGS BELONGS TO ME!_**

**

* * *

**

**THINGS THAT GO SCUFFLE IN THE NIGHT…**

"Mr. Potter would you kindly pay attention!" James jumped in his seat, hitting his leg of the desk in front of him and swore furiously, while Sirius quickly turned his yell of laughter into a very unconvincing cough.

"Watch yourself Potter, any more foul language and you will land yourself in detention!" barked Professor McGonagall.

"Now, everyone, I want 12 inches on "Animagus Transformation" to be handed in on Monday. Good day to you all."

The Marauders rushed out of the class; there were a lot of preparations to be completed if tonight was to go off as planned. As it was Halloween they were going to hold a séance in the common room with the Gryffindor 6th years. Reluctantly Lily had agreed to attend with her friends but promised James that if they were caught she would break a lot more than his wand.

* * *

"Oi Lils! You sure you wanna go tonight?" Alice asked Lily worriedly. "You know you look kind of pale…its not…Potter is it?"

"WHAT? No, of course it isn't!"

**_Oh yes it is – a little voice said to her._**

_**No it isn't, why would I be worried about Potter?**_

_**You know the answer to that…**_

_**What sort of a little voice are you if I can't even understand you?**_

_**The one that tells you what you actually feel!**_

_**I hate feelings…**_

_**Stop moaning!**_

_**I'm not moaning…you are!**_

_**No I'm not…you are!**_

_**Oh this is getting ridiculous!**_

"Lily, what the hell are you staring at?" a very confused Dorcas asked.

"Wha…what? Oh nothing…just thinking."

_**That must have hurt!**_

_**Hay!**_

"I'm just going to go get ready for the feast. It's starting soon." Lily said monotonously before heading up the spiral staircase to her dormitory. When she reach her bed she threw herself down on it, shoved her head into her extremely soft pillow and said furiously to herself-

_**I DO NOT LIKE JAMES POTTER!**_

_**Sure you don't dear!**_

_**Okay, why do I have a little voice all of a sudden?**_

_**Because you need me.**_

_**No I don't!**_

_**Yes you do!**_

_**No I… oh never mind.**_

_**Well tell me, do I like Potter?**_

_**No! You just find his irritating attitude less annoying than it used to be…and you think he's cute!**_

* * *

****

"Okay, join hands everyone." Sirius said in a husky voice that made James' skin crawl. If he continued talking like this, James was going to consider grabbing the candle in the middle of the table and shoving up his-

"-And now we attempt to contact the spirits." Sirius continued in that same husky voice. They were seated around the table in the common room and it the only light on the room was coming from the flickering candle in the centre of the table. Sirius was to be the summoner.

"Is-is there anybody there…?" he went on trying to keep the laughter from his voice.

Silence.

"Is there anybody there…?"

The silence was broken by the sound of a suppressed giggle, a series of scuffles and a sharp slap.

"OW!" lily screeched, causing the candle to wave and flicker madly.

"Shush Evans, or you'll scare everything away." Potter said while laughing.

"But you just tried to grab my…!"

* * *

Okay, you all know what to do! XXXXXX

Thanks to all who reviewed. Luv you all! XXXXXXXXXX


End file.
